


The Rule of 100 Cycles

by Exec_with_Method



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona, Persona: Trinity Soul, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Confused Phantom Thieves, Demon Users, Dragon Stream, Families of Choice, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Fix-It, Gen, Government Agencies, Mementos (Persona 5), Mentor Arisato Minato, Metaverse (Persona 5), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Persona Users, Protege Akechi Goro, Shadow Users, Team as Family, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Timeline What Timeline, Unification of Multiple Persona Series' Mechanism, Various Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker Characters, Various Persona Series Characters, Velvet Room Attendants, Velvet Room is Sentient, and timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exec_with_Method/pseuds/Exec_with_Method
Summary: They say that storytellers were the pillar of society. Legends, myths and beliefs flourished alongside their scribes, and the reality shaped by their words was the oldest form of history known to the humankind. And the Velvet Room was a storyteller, with Her Voice and Her Will as Her chosen tools of retelling.Every blessed guests that received the honor to be entrusted with the key to Her parlor must pay for the price, in return for Her assistance to guide their souls on their chosen paths. And whether they arrived at their true destination or failed on their journey, the Velvet Room would always wait serenely. For their fates were sealed once they received Her key and power.And Her wish, made on the end of 100 cycles, was to turn the Heart of Time and grant Her final miracle to the souls of those who has fallen.-Or the happiest timeline the Velvet Room ever wished.
Kudos: 10





	The Rule of 100 Cycles

**Chapter 1: Folklore**

  


Within the vast, empty space beyond the reach of mere mortals, a lone figure stood tall before the consuming darkness that threatened to swallow everything in its path.

A lilting note rose from the figure's mouth. The start of an unknown, ancient melody filled the void as She spoke to the void with a language older than mankind. The darkness shied away from the song, as if it was a retreating shadow chased away by the start of the dawn. Hauntingly, Her voice gained strength, touching each and every single souls who resided within the darkness. Her phrase was clear, the intention behind it speaking to every soul who has ever fought and bled for Her world, only to fall into the engulfing darkness. She spoke to the old and young spirits that kept Her beloved world safe. To those dear, dear souls that gave their all to fulfill the promise between them and Her parlor. To the contractors that tied their very lives to Her, avowed. Empowering and protecting.

Sacrifices.

She intoned her verses sorrowfully, willing Her words to be connected with the chains that kept the rotation and the revolution of Her beloved world alive. Enveloping each and every wound that Her contractors suffered under Her order, so that they could strengthen their resolves as the watchers and the keepers of the humanity.

The Voice of the Velvet Room loved, and She loved heartfeltly.

Her morose singing voice joined with the realized powers that lingered within the room, entwined with the long forgotten hymn of the souls. But Her voice wavered, when Her love for humanity alone wasn’t enough. She tried to raise her voice, but the darkness stood tall.

She remembered, then. That Her love and their wishes alone wouldn’t make the universe change its ending. That the universe has decided that the march of time was something that can’t be changed by the mere wishes of few.

This was exactly what She feared after She first received the mantle of being the Voice of the Velvet Room. Spending Her eternity and voice in service of the power that connected history and humanity. Accepting promises from humanity’s chosen souls and lending Her key in return, only to receive Her keys back soaked in blood and tainted with the taste of despair. She wished the fates of Her guests were different, but the Fates were cruel, fickle beings that overruled everything.

And then, on an unseen cue known only to Her, She took another step forward, raising Her outstretched empty hands as Her tone gained strength. It reverberated against the void space before Her, playing out in waves that ebbed and flowed.

A small smile graced Her lips as She closed Her eyes, as Her whole being was enveloped by the collection of thoughts and wishes that accompanied Her journey as The Voice of The Velvet Room. Feeling the overabundance of hope, She laughed joyously as She embraced Her wish and Her contractors’ promises to keep the end of the world at bay and the darkness trembled, touched with the power of blood and tears and hundreds of years, years and years of bonds that transcended Her reach.

One by one, flickering lights that thrummed with the power of humanity’s resolution gathered on Her empty hands. Like the transient, fragile light of fireflies, that power was weak by itself. But those tiny lights were the shape of the souls She loved the most. The souls of those who has protected the fragility of humanity ever since the Velvet Room came to being, and fulfilled the wishes of each, every guests that graced Her parlor.

Their prayers shone through, becoming the proof that the darkness judged.

She eased her hold on the light within Her hands, sending it heavenwards as Her words reached its refrain. On its last note, She took another breath and changed the sorrow that coloured Her tone, holding the memories of Her contractors dearly within Her heart.

She willed the darkness to accept Her light.

Dearly, lovingly.

Wishing that the bright days promised to Her would resound to erase the darkness. The path before Her was filled with sound, with the deep, deep echo of humanity, with the gurgling stream of consciousness, and with the hopeful, smiling faces of those so dear and near.

As the darkness melted into the new dawn, Her eyes stung with the hot tears that overflowed into Her cheeks-

-And She sang, powerfully, relishing the surge of new lines and branches of many, many futures of humanity. The past, the present and the future uniting before Her very eyes, and Her laughter melted into Her words, Her verses.

Combining with humanity’s prayers and tying their wishes together. Weaving through the dreams and memories and resolutions that gave life to the world.

Her hands touched the first ray of sunlight, guarding in Her heart the passionate resolve that made Her kept the promises so long forgotten.

She took the first step of what lies beyond the darkness, feeling the warmth of Universe’s life on Her skin.

A gasping breath escaped Her lips, Her lips trembled with unwavering affection.

All this time, all this time.

And finally, She sobbed, wrecked with the tremor of relief. Pure, utter relief that Her sacrifices were not for nothing. Because She has lived, breathed the years of cycles that became the perennial fixture of the world.

As part of Her service as the Voice of the Velvet Room, as part of Her wish and love for humanity.

For what lies beyond the door, was something beautiful for its preciousness.

Heavenly light pour down on the deep darkness of the Velvet Room, raining upon Her little by little. Leading the sound of the future, weaving the seams of histories together.

And there, brimming with life and light, another stream of future appeared before Her.

To a tomorrow where even those who were touched by the darkness of the world can smile.

* * *

_Long, long before humanity knew the existence of the Towers, the lines protected by the ley were guarded so ferociously._

_And with a drop of pity for humanity, the Universe gave a small, weak soul to the forebearers of those guardians._

_Life became its right hand, Death became its left hand._

_The soul was lovingly raised with unwavering attention, showered with all the wishes and prayers of humanity._

_One day, the soul grew strong, so strong that it developed its own consciousness._

_The soul became kind, entrusted with the weight of the world within its gentle hands._

_A room was built with homage to the kind soul, named for its gentle nature and enveloped with the power to weave wishes and futures together._

_The Velvet Room, they called it._

_Within the room was a parlor, granting wishes and giving miracles to humanity._

_And so the years upon years passed._

_The guests changed, the proprietors changed, the servants changed, until the room became the only permanent fixture._

_And after a hundred cycles, the room welcomed two thrones._

_The first throne was made of passionate resolve and selfless devotion, and its Queen has decorated it with warm laughter and joyous celebration._

_This throne housed a delightful Queen with long, rich auburn hair which flowed down to Her waist, crowned with the wreath of spring on Her head. From Her hands came the power to protect and Her voice was intoned with Her love for humanity. Her sword was Life, and Her shield was Dawn._

_She was the Voice of the Velvet Room._

_The second throne was shrouded with every shade of light and dark._

_It was made of graceful acceptance and quiet kindness, and its King has decorated it with all-encompassing peace and painless departure. This throne housed a serene King in coffin-like wings and darkest coat of night, crowned with the wreath of winter on His head. From His hands came the power to accept fate and His hair was the sublime blue of comforting eternity. His sword was Death, and His shield was Dusk._

_He was the Will of the Velvet Room._

_And the gleaming key of the futures sat at their feet, and loved them both._

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on the process of reincarnation from Pandora Hearts Manga by Jun Mochizuki. This fic takes on various materials from Persona Series and Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker, which will be enormous and helluva difficult to apply in an ongoing fic. I'll do my best to unite the two and no knowledge of those games are necessary to read this fic. It starts from an unmentioned year and goes back to the timeline of Persona 5 (2016) on the next chapter. 
> 
> I don't own anything used in the writing of this fic except my extreme denial of some of these games' endings and my saltiness to Mona's schedule. I want to burn his schedule and kick him away from Akira's room. Period.
> 
> Usual disclaimers aside, please let me know what you think about this fic. I'm kinda happy with this chapter and I want to know what's on your mind. Later!


End file.
